Stow Away
by NebStorm
Summary: In an attempt to find a better more fruitful life, a Zabrak who grew up abused and out of place slowly learns to live in a society of somewhat decent people again. I do not own Star War, Star Wars Resistance or any other property related.
1. Chapter 1

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Resistance**

Varkana, a desert planet of merchants and scum and merchants who are also known as scum... Varkana is full of bad people. Which made it a good place for the weapon vendor Teqo to set up shop. It's not that he liked distributing weapons to criminals and bounty hunters, it's that he had no choice due to a certain dept he had to the Crimson Claw. A crimelord who emerged after the fall of the Red Dawn. Teqo would do anything to remove that debt while keeping a low profile, so the humble life as a merchant of a backward desert planet seemed to suit him well. "Hey, ponytail! What does it take to get a decent firearm around here?" Yelled a human with cybernetic parts all over his face. Teqo's most distinctive feature was his ponytail due to it running all the way down his back. He was a Zabrak with five horns on his forehead, tanned skin with orange tribal markings along his body and face. He wasn't a Dathomirian Zabrak or anything, but he still had the ink of one.

"Close Quarters or ranged?" Teqo responded while polishing the fanciest looking weapons that he overcharges. Most of his blasters have the same firing capability and aiming quality, but he doesn't tell his customers that. After all, no harm in being a criminal to criminals.

"Your ranged weapons are shit," the customer responded. "I'll take a look at your close quarters, what do you have?"

"Vibrosword, extendable staff, and stun batons," he responded. "Take your pick."

"Lame," the customer yelled allowed so other people in the market could hear him. "Your technology is outdated! Where are the weapons that fend off blaster fire?"

"What?" Teqo chuckled. "You mean like a lightsaber? Don't think any of those are for sale here."

There are non-lightsaber close-quarter weapons that are just as capable of blocking blaster shots," the customer argued. "I saw a bounty hunter use an ax that could do that not too long ago."

"If you're not buying what I have then get out," Teqo replied as calmly as he could.

"What a shame?" the customer laughed loudly now bringing all eyes and ears on him. "Someone should sell better stuff to put your junk out of business. Oh, wait a minute! I can do that! Come by my shop folks just right across the streets. It's now open with better quality gear and weapons that are much better priced and newer than his junk!" Teqo realized this whole time the man was trying to steal his business. "We got grenades, electro spears, and axes. And much better blades than antique Vibro swords.

"Stop it," Teqo growled as the person smirked evilly at him. Teqo felt his hand lifting in the air as he was ready to kill this man. That was before blaster fire could be heard around the corner. Everyone panicked and Teqo saw a man in a green jacket with an older man and a purple woman run by them with a ball droid.

"How much for the droid?" Teqo's competitor asked them.

"Not for sale," the green jacket guy spoke up as they continued on.

"Offworlders," the competitor mumbled as he went back to his shop.

"Offworlders?" Teqo repeated under his breath. He realized this meant they had a working ship he could stow away on and set up business somewhere else. Maybe he could even make enough money to pay off his debt. Teqo grinned slightly as he grabbed a blaster and strapped it to his belt. He also took one of his extended quarterstaffs and his lockbox with his more personal items. "Eighty percent off everything!" Customers started running up to him left and right before buying his entire stock. They were basically stealing from him with the prices he offered, but he wanted everything gone before he left. When the last thing was sold he went to the docks to hide on the green jacket guy's ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Neb: I do not own Star Wars Resistance**

Varkana, a desert planet of merchants and scum and merchants who are also known as scum...Part 2... the Zabrak stow away waited within the off worlder's shuttle. He expected to be waiting their for days, yet it only took half of one until someone finally came into the ship. It wasn't the green jacket man or his friends however. It was a big guy in armor with horns coming out of his helmet. Teqo could feel the hostility radiating from the man as he lit up his green axe weapon. Teqo responded by pulling out two of his stun batons. He remembered in the market place when word got around of a man with an axe that could block blaster shots. So, He guessed this was the guy.

"Are you resistance?" the man asked and Teqo shook his head. "Then get out. I'm waiting for the resistance."

"So am I," Teqo growled. "I want off this world, and these guys are the best way for me to do that. Don't get in my way, or you'll suffer." The axe wielding man almost laughed at him, but then charged. Teqo dodged each of his attacks with ease and then connected one of his stun batons to the man's arm. The man's arm went limp for a second, but recovered quickly, before slamming Teqo into a wall. Teqo, moved his two baton's and aimed for the man's back next, but the man's armor seemed to protect him from Teqo's baton's. He tossed Teqo into another wall and then slashed at Teqo. Teqo dodged again, but fell to the ground as the axe grazed his skin. He grunted in pain before the man's boot collided with his head. Teqo screamed in anger as he waved his hand making his lock box of personal items float in the air. He was going to open it and pull out the weapon he had stowed inside it, but the man shot at him several times with a stun blast. Teqo hit the ground and grunted as he tried to reach for his baton, but the man kicked it away.

"A space wizard huh," the man chuckled. "Yes, you will fetch a high price with the first order." He looked at the lock box and opened it the rest of the way before staring at what was inside with awe. "Not just any space wizard. It seems the legends were true, Jedi did roam the world, but... you don't look old enough to be a Jedi. What are you?" He lifted the lightsaber from within the lock box and was about to activate it, but heard voiced coming towards the ship. The bounty hunter put away the sword and hid it within a pantry and then shoved Teqo in the back where he couldn't be seen. "If all works out well, I will have the resistance spies and a jedi to turn into the First Order. He blasted Teqo one more time making sure he blacked out completely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Teqo awoke as the ship began to lift off the ground. He could hear muffled sounds of people panicking and then cheering. The green jacket man, the old man, and the purple girl were back in their ship with the droid and no bounty hunter to be seen. Aside from that, they were flying with several other ships around them strait towards a star destroyer. Were they nuts? Why would they? That was when another ship appeared in front of them. Teqo noticed a new person with them, a green man. The man was in awe of the ship that came to their rescue and they landed inside it before it went into hyperspace. The First Order was evaded and more importantly Teqo's hearing was starting to return to normal. He saw his lock box was open revealing his lightsaber and used the force to close and lock it. _"Damn it, I hope that bounty hunter is dead. If he isn't, my position has been compromised. No, I will not go back!" _He then ducked away underneath a pantry and awaited the resistance people to leave their ship, before he exited it himself. "I wonder where I am," he mumbled to himself as he stepped out of the docking area and found a city with a blue sky and clouds above it. "That's impossible, we are in space!" He saw the blue sky flicker like a screen and then face palmed. "That makes more sense."

"Hey move it buddy," a civilian yelled as he pushed past Teqo. "What's happening to the Colossus, we keep letting strangers in!" He glared towards the man and then decided it wasn't worth his time. He new life starts here, at this space station.

"The Colossus," he repeated under his breath.


End file.
